The Final Night
by Selena Shepard
Summary: The eve of battle is upon them. Morrigan must fight off her fantasies and face her cruel reality. Not without saying goodbye, however. Rated M for suggestive themes. One-Shot. (M!Cousland/Morrigan)


The day had finally come. On the morrow, they would face the darkspawn, engage the Archdemon, and slay it. Or fall in battle trying to. Many things had been accomplished to reach this day, things that not everyone agreed with, but then again, she cared not what others thought.

Now was the time to finish what her mother sent her to do. She would try to avoid the death of the Wardens. More than that, however, she would bear a creation. One that would serve...certain purposes in the future to come.

Convincing Aedan to agree to the Ritual would not be difficult. Throughout the year they spent traversing Fereldan, he had grown close to the Witch of the Wilds. Too close. In truth, the shapeshifter had...feelings for the young warrior.

At first, it had been nothing more than mere word play. Small, flirtatious phrases thrown here and there, which were reciprocated with equally playful banter. In time, however, Aedan began changing his advances. They grew more serious, less playful. They were actual advances on Morrigan.

She had called him a fool. She had told him anything serious between them would be impossible, for Morrigan was not interested in such a relationship. She was merely curious as to how the strong Cousland would feel near her, taking her. More than that, she was not interested.

But he prodded and poked and asked and intruded. He tore down every single defense the beautiful witch had set, eventually entering the one place that was forbidden: Her heart. It came to a surprise for Morrigan. She did not understand the feelings, did not want them. At first, anyway.

More prodding months passed and she could not stop the feelings any longer. The first night they spent together was...incredible. He had been gentle, accommodating. He had let her set the pace. _However you want to do this,_ he had said. The euphoric feeling that had come with the experience had been felt more than once that night, the Warden endurance having been more than a mere legend.

Now, Morrigan stood outside Aedan's room. This time would be different, if he agreed. Before, they had used herbs that stop a child from being conceived. No herbs would be used tonight, however. Shaking her head, Morrigan entered the room.

Aedan was standing by the fireplace, seemingly lost in thought. His armor had been placed on a table opposite of him, leaving him in a light tunic and trousers. The clothes allowed his muscles to show, the light of the fire playing across his frame. The sight sent a chill down the mage's spine.

"Hoping the fire will offer advice for tomorrow?" She asked, her tone playful.

Aedan turned, his eye patch glimmering in the firelight. The warrior had lost his right eye during their battle with a high dragon while searching for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Three large scars zigzagged his face, a reminder of the creature's claw. Any other person would've died from the blow. Aedan, however, persevered.

A grin colored his features. "I thought that if I stared at it long enough, I'd be able to become a mage and manipulate fire."

"Tsk. You'd be a terrible mage. Besides, 'twould be a waste of a warrior of such skill."

"A compliment from Morrigan? I need to remember the date."

"I believe everyone will remember this date," Morrigan began, shifting their conversation. "'Tis the eve of one of the greatest battles that will occur in this age."

His grin disappeared. "The last battle if we fail tomorrow. Plus..." His voice drifted.

"I know what you want to say, Aedan. The Warden's sacrifice when making the killing blow."

"How did-?"

"'Twas the reason my mother sent me with you. There is a way to kill the creature and still live. A ritual. This way, neither you nor Alistair will fall by the Archdemon's spirit.

"Lie with me tonight. Through our union, a child will be conceived. During the battle, the Archdemon's essence will go to the child and not you or Alistair."

"A- A child?" Aedan exclaimed. "How-" He cut himself off, raking his hand through his thick hair. She knew he would not like the idea entirely. Nor would he like what she would say.

"You must also agree to something else." Morrigan said. "After the battle, you... you must agree to not following me. I will leave. And you must not follow. I will raise the child somewhere hidden, far away."

At this point, Aedan was pacing the room, his mouth trying to form words but none spilling. Finally, he stopped and spoke. "Why? Why must you leave? Why can I not know?"

Morrigan steeled herself. Truthfully, she did not want to leave Aedan. She... she loved him. But the child must be raised properly, the plan proceeding. Deep within her, she would've enjoyed having a... a family with the Cousland warrior. Such idle fantasies had no place in the world, however.

"I... I cannot say. You must simply trust me."

Aedan looked at her, his remaining green eye piercing her unlike any blade. She resisted the urge to look away. She would not back down, as much as she wanted. After a moment, he let out a breath, his shoulders slumping slightly in defeat. He straightened once more before speaking.

"Very well. I agree. I do not like it, but it's not like I want Alistair to die at the hands of the Archdemon. That's if we make it that far."

Morrigan resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief. Truthfully, she wanted Aedan to agree because she knew he would more than likely deliver the killing blow to the beast. Losing Aedan would be...too much for the witch. These things she would never confess, however. She simply could not; especially not now.

She began walking toward him, her steps silent on the stone floor. She stood directly before him, a hand lazily landing in his chest, her head lifted to meet his eye. Aedan was about a head taller than Morrigan, something the former always teased her with. Momentarily, she thought how much she'd miss Aedan's comments and teases. She would make this night last and would imprint it in her mind.

Their lips met. It was different from all the times from before. This was slow, passionate, fiery unlike the fast and urging kisses they had shared in the past. Tongues explored as hands roamed, removing each other's clothes.

Yes, tonight would be different. Tonight would be long. Tonight, Morrigan would give everything to Aedan, showing him in her own way how she truly felt about everything. How much she wanted to stay at his side. How much she wanted to raise the child with him at their side.

Tonight, she would show how much she loved him.

AN: So this happened. I wanted to write Morrigan, get inside her head. And for some reason, the majority of my Wardens/Hawkes/Inquisitors eventually go blind or lose an eye. Don't ask why, I just like the idea.

Anyway, let me know what you think. This will probably continue sometime later. Still thinking about it, though.


End file.
